the hunt
by kayjude
Summary: "I was just a little kid to him, but to me everything about Jacob was so sincere, not always nice though, he had a beautiful soul not to mention an absolutely tantalizing body, I adored him."-nessie This is a story about jake and nessie it's sexy, steamy, but also sweet. It has an action packed plot and the lonely wolves get matched with unusual, but perfect pairings!
1. running

The Hunt:

Chapter 1

Faster! In pushed myself, you can beat him. Come on Nessie faster this is easy. I chanted to myself over and over again but it didn't help Jacob was still to giant wolf leaps ahead of me.

Ugh! Okay I am lighter and more graceful them him so I should just use that. I pushed off the ground and swung forward on a nearby tree limp. Wow! What a rush. The bright green foliage whipped pass my face and tickled my skin. From tree to tree I pushed on, looking down I realized that I had caught up with Jake some, but he was still winning.

I kept my eyes trained on his beautiful mahogany tinted fur, and the most stunning brown eyes stared up at me, sigh, I loved these eyes, I had only been staring into them what? My whole life!

Jake had always been there for me from when I was a baby and needed a bottle, to when I was 6 and scraped my knee Jake had been my mother's best friend when she was a human and now he was MY best friend.

He moved with me everywhere I went. We lived in forks till I was 2 years old, physical 5. then we moved to the out shirts of a small town in South America with the Brazilian coven. It was really rainy there so my parents went out when it was over cast or when it was after sunset.

We stayed there for a year but it was so hard being separated from the pack for both me and Jake that we built a house midway of both la push and Alaska, where our "cousins" lived, and just commuted back and forth. However Jake and I, sometimes the whole family, spent summers in Brazil.

I was now physically 16, but only 9 in human years. My growth had slow drastically when I was about 12, in the last two years I had grown the rate of a normal human.

But I was anything but normal I could run faster than any automobile and lift 3 times my weight. With all the study's grandpa Carlisle did we learned that I was not simple half human and half vampire for example we previously thought that my body was just stronger than the average human and weaker than the average vampire.

We found later that my bones and skin was almost completely vampire while my organs- expect for my heart- were also _almost _completely human. So I was a young beautiful (so Jacob said), immortal teenager. Worrying about money was not a factor, and I had my best friend with me… ugh that word _friend _I hated referring to Jacob that way, he was so much more than a friend to me or so I want him to be. It started a few month ago I was in the kitchen learning some Spanish dish from Senna on one of her visits to Alaska and Jake walked in.. Shirtless. My heart started to beat over time I had a blush that spread from my head to my toes. Then he cracked a smile at me, he had the most beautiful ivory teeth that contrasted against his dark copper skin. Ever since then my palms start to get wet when I around him and I get so nervous whenever he stares at me (which is often) or just glanced at me. It's like he can read my mind by just looking at me. And if he read my mind he would probably be sooo grossed out. I was just a little kid to him, but to me everything about Jacob was so sincere, not always nice though, he had a beautiful soul not to mention an absolutely tantalizing body, I adored him.

I looked ahead and we were near our location. The lake, me and Jacob found it a few years back when I was like 12. I give up on winning and just ran, then out of now where I had the weirdest most painful sensation. I kept running then I consider stopping, that's when I smelt it, blood, my blood. I looked to Jake hoping that he hadn't smelt it he would over react but it was too late he looked at me with a pained expression and slowed to a jog.


	2. visions of red

The hunt:

Chapter 2

Jacob POV

The rusty smell off blood swirling in the air caught me off guard, then I realized it was Nessie's I phased and pulled on some cargos in a matter of seconds. How could she be bleeding Nessie had only got a scrape once in her life and Emmett had did that on accident.

"Ness?" I called and she dropped from the tree overhead to In front of me. She looked so beautiful, she had a glowing tan from spending so much time in the hot amazon sun, and her hazel green eyes melted me. while in south America we lived near so much wetland that ness experimented hunting sea life and the more she hunted sea life the more emerald her eyes got, I looked into these gems that usually brought me so much comfort and I saw fear.

"Nessie what's the matter are you hurt?" nothing, she just looked at me.

"You should sit down" I quickly picked her up and carried her to a nearby cut down tree trunk. I knelt down in front of her. That's when I smelt the source; she must have been cut on her upper thigh.

"Ok Nessie you most have gotten cut let me take a look" as I looked in to her I eyes I saw the same fearful stare.

"No Jake I'm fine…. we just need to go back to the house"

Okay she was being ridiculous. "Come on ness"

I tugged slightly on her knee and that's when I smell a rushed aroma of blood coming from her clit.

She looked into my eyes for a millisecond before stumbling off the tree trunk and shooting in the direction of the manor. I was so confused that I let her run.

Nessie pov:

I had read about this before in all of my home schooling and the many science classes but I thought only human girls would get this not me I was not human. But the thing that boggled my mind was the territory that came with it…this meant that I was a woman…..that I was full matured. Maybe this was what I had been waiting for. Maybe Jake would think that I was a woman now, or maybe he would be disgusted. I was interrupted when I came into hearing range of my parent's bungalow I tried desperately to calm down and slow my racing thoughts.

"Daddy?" I called.

He appeared almost instantly in front of me with mom two seconds behind.

"What's the matter baby?" I sensed him scanning my thoughts and then a pained expression filled his face. In no time he was carrying me to the house.

"Bella?" he called to my mom and she was right behind him.

"What going on with Nessie? I smell blood" mom asked

Jacob pov:

By the time I reached the house half the clan had arrived, I could smell them. I can also smell the most beautiful, reassuring scent of peach nectar and brown sugar, it was Nessie. I rushed in to the house and found Esme in the main room of the house with jasper down the hall standing in front of Nessie room door.

"Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on with my Nessie?" I questioned.

It seemed like forever but only seconds passed. Then jasper answered me.

"Edward is coming out here soon to explain ever thing to you"

Edward walked out a few seconds later with a pained expression.

"Jake can I see you outside?"

My patients were wearing thin so instead of replying I just walk toward the door.

Once we were a good distance from the house he turned to me.

"Jake, Nessie has been maturing at a normal rate lately….as you know.."

"yea." what was his point.

"Well today…um... the blood you smelt…."

He was trip over his words and I just wanted him to tell me what was wrong with Nessie!

"Edward just tell me."

He paused.

"Jacob do you know what a menstrual cycle Is ?"

"do you mean a period? " I asked.

But instead of answering he stared at me and waited for it to click. It hit me then, Nessie was having a…..a… period? But, But she was only 9! The FUCK was she have something that only fully matured girls got? In my culture as well as any other culture once a girl started to bleed she is a women…ready to marry….ready to conceive…. Ready to have…..

No! Don't think about it Jake. It's hard enough (no pun intended) just to be around her AND her _developing _body as is and this does not help it's like mother nature is screaming at me that she's ready.

My brain was processing this super-fast. I looked up at Edward and his whole body was tensed, I could tell that he had listened to every thought that my brain had spit out in the last minute or so.

"Jake…" he cautioned "I know this is hard but….as her father you have to understand that.."

I cut him off "I just need some time..."

I tried to finish my sentence but my brain had left me miles away. I couldn't NOT think about it, and In his defense he WAS her father, I just needed to get away so I could _think_.

I gave him a quick glance before I turned and started towards the woods I only had time to pull my cargo shorts from my body before I exploded into my wolf from. I scoped my pants in to my mouth and broke in to a full sprint.

Nessie pov:

Four days, four teasingly long days since I'd seen my Jacob, within these four days mom and my aunts had informed me of the proper use of pads and they had even told me about tampons which I would most definitely NOT be using.

They just seem stupid and contrary to me, your body was trying to do something natural and cleanse it self and you just shove a wad of cotton in you and clog up the process….like noo… and any way I don't think it would even…like…fit.

So it had been a lot of explaining, a lot of movies, and card games, bubble baths, and loads of ice cream, but most of all frustration on my end because I could not see Jake. They thought it best that I stay with the family for varies reasons, "it'll be hard for Jake to see you like this" and "you should spend this 'special' time with you mother" but the best and most ridiculous one was "Jake just needs a little space" since when has either I or Jake needed space…..from each other?

So on and so forth I had bleed for 3 days and mom said my first menstrual cycle would be the longest so on average I would bleed two or three days but we didn't know if it would be regular or not, so Alice would just had to look for it I guess. I really didn't think twice about this information because I was too worried about when Jacob would come back.

Jacob POV:

Four agonizing days had passed since I had seen Nessie. The first day and half where partially voluntarily but the other two and a half where "suggested", more like commanded by Edward.

I was so relieved when Bella finally tracked me down and told me that I could see Nessie, she was back to "normal" And her and the rest of the family would go hunting, and what not, to give us space because she know this was an awkward situation.

I went over what I was going to say in my head about me loving her the same, if not more… ugh, no I couldn't go confessing my love to her if she didn't feel the same. I would just say I loved her the same and this changes nothing between use, then we would most likely just slip back to our normal Jake and Nessie ways… hopeful even closer ways, NO I had to stop thinking like that if I hoped to make Nessie feel comfort and any other adjective in opposition to awkward, okay good plan, I guess. I looked down and realized that staying in wolf form for four days had made me considerably dirty.

I found a narrow stream that was about waist deep and tried to scrub as much of the dirty off as I possibly could. As for my pants there was not much I could do. So I tried to shake off the lose dirt and I hang them on a beach pine while I washed up, hopeful some of the minty smell from the pine leaves would rub off.

After 15 minutes of scrubbing then dressing I decided that I had done all I come do, so I started sprint full speed ahead to Nessie.

I was a considerable distant from the house and I already come smell a hint of her intoxicating scent. The closer I got the more potent it got and I could make out more scents and sounds out, like the TV in the front was turn to some Spanish soap and there was fresh strawberries and lettuces being cut, my guess the making of a strawberry poppy seed salad.

Once I cut though the line of trees I slowed to a jog to quickly review my plans in my head.

I skipped the front door and just ran to the side where there were sliding glass panels that lead directly to the kitchen. I walked in and Nessie looking so gorgeous tossing some lettuces in to a bowl.

"Need some help" I asked and before I let her responded I strode to her and grab her up in the biggest most extreme hug.

"I missed you Jake…so much" I loved hearing these words.

"It's only being what? four days" 2 hours 36 minutes and 12 seconds…

"So how are you… feeling?" as I asked, she blushed

"Okay" she said hesitantly.

I scrabbled from a less embarrassing question.

"Umm you need help chopping these?" I looked towards the strawberries.

"Sure."

She grabbed one, smiled at me, then bit into it. As she did some strawberry juice ran down her lip. I wanted to lick it so bad.

"Nessie you got a little…..Uh, something…" I quickly stepped closer to her as I did so, she tensed, and I cradled her face in my hand. I wiped my right thumb across the corner of her mouth.

"So do you.." she said as she ran the hand with strawberry juice across my chest. I started to laugh but then as her hand fall farther down my stomach, it became very unfunny.

I looked away from her lips to her eyes and they were trained on my lower stomach. I started to speak but then the most potent most hallucinogenic scent tented my vision to red and I immediately knew what it was and what she wanted, needed. I couldn't pronounce let alone define the word control.

Nessie's body was pinned between me and the wall in point three seconds

_Take her. Take her now! she's ready. _

My wolf brain chanted. Because it was complete wolf now

It didn't have to chant any longing

My imprint is in front of me. Ready

I leaned my head forward and forced my tongue down my imprints throat. Not gentle, soft or sweet like a first kiss should be. I grabbed her ass with two hands as I slammed her against the wall she compiled and wrapped her legs around my waist, and I thought I was hard earlier, sigh, her warm damp center rub across me I almost ripped off her clothes.

"Umm….Jake?"

She said timidly. it didn't matter timidly or not I was going to fuck the shit out of her.

She was my imprint.

My imprints legs loosened and fell to the floor. I turned her around so her ass was facing me I rubbed my hard on against her.

"Jake?" my imprint called me

"ready" was all I breathed in response. I squeezed her waist afraid to let go, my grip, so vise like I'm positive it hurt her.

Then an unexpected scent shattered my focus, it also annoyed the hell out of me… a leech. Before I could think enough to defend myself the parasite had me on the ground.

I felt as the hard ceramic tile splintered under my head. I was back to my feet in seconds but the vamp again had me pinned to the wall on the far side of the kitchen.

Then there were more scents, meaning more vampires, two more. There scent mixed with Nessie scent diluting it. My red tented visions cleared up which allowed me to see other figures, my vision no longer focused solely on my_ imprint_.

I focused on the vampire that attacked me and it was Edward, not just a parasite with a face but he had a name, he was not an animal and neither was I.

Nessie was not a mate that needed to be dominated, she was….. oh god she was my Nessie and I had attacked her like a…a…savage, oh god I had ravished her, my Nessie this being the first time I had called her by Nessie and not by imprint….the imprint that wanted me, no need me. As soon as jasper and Alice appeared I realized that they were the other two scents. Alice smoothed Nessie's clothes that I had slightly ripped and moved out of place in a consoling manner, and jasper flanked Edward if he needed help containing me. I focused only on one face now, Nessie's, not out of need but because I was concerned. I saw confusion and fear on her face.


	3. worn thin

Chapter 3

Nessie pov:

I was so confused… Jacob, my Jacob was not acting at all like my Jacob. I was not by any means sacred I was more so confused … when he started to kiss me I was so surprised. His body, his smell….it all turned me on and I wanted him bad, Really bad.

But then when I looked in his eyes his pupils where really big like his eyes when he was in wolf form and he was shivering like he was about to phase so I tried to give him space but he didn't stop…. Now here I was and my family members were staring in my face with concern.

" Renesemee are you alright?" my father asked.

"Yea dad I'm fine but what's the matter with Jake? He was shaking…and.." I didn't finish because then I realized that they wouldn't know either, I had to go find Jake and ask him.

My father's eyes snapped up to me at the thought I just had.

"No Nessie. You should give him some time to… gather his thoughts." My dad said.

"What? No dad you saw how upset he was, I got to check on him." I was running after him before I could finish my thought.

_Don't come after me please dad this just needs to be between me and Jake right now everything is confusing enough_ I thought at my dad.

I let out a breath of relief when I didn't sense anybody following me.

_Good_ I thought, now I can find my Jacob and make this right. I can't help but to think that this was something that I had done. I have never seen him react like that.

I tried to not talk myself out of following Jake. I need to just focus on finding him. He made it pretty hard though his path consists of a bunch of zig zags and curves.

I realized that I was running the direction I just came from and then I heard running water. Yea this had to be where he stopped I followed the sound of water and as the forest got denser I could smell his scent, it was reassuring.

"Jacob" I said as I broke though the vegetation. There was a wide river bank with fast moving water, the salty smell thickened the air.

There jake was in all his glory; his chest rose as if he had just come from under water. His hair was pushed back in to a damp mess.

"Nessie?" he looked at me with shock.

"Jacob…. You kissed me?" could it be? Did he actually return the overwhelming love and desire that I had for him?

"I know Nessie I don't know why. I just got this strong feeling, but no matter what I shouldn't have done that to you I'm sorry."

"Of course I forgive you Jake I lov-" I stopped midsentence hoping that he didn't notice I was about to confess my love for him.

"It never should have happened Ness you're a kid and I'm a grown man, what was I thinking! I'm so sorry sweetie."

My heart sink in my stomach, what was I thinking! That he could love me…or even want me? He just told me everything I needed to know. I was just a kid to him! He probably was just a guy that hadn't had sex in a long time but thankfully he had stop before he had made a move on the fully grown little kid!

"You know what Jake how about we just forget this ever happen, okay? I don't talk about it and neither do you."

I tried very hard to keep the hurt and angry out of my voice. He looked in to my face so confused now. I just couldn't take it anymore so I ran all the way home.

Thankfully no one was there, now is the time to clear my thoughts. A shower that will be prefect, no…. a bath…a hot bubble bath, I walked in my room to gathered the makings for my home made spa.

Candles, a book, and a wine glass full of my favorite fruit beverage. I set everything down and I can't keep my mind from wondering "just a kid" rang in my ears. I looked down at my grape juice maybe I was "just a kid"

Sigh, I wrapped my hair in a loose bun on top of my head, I stripped naked and stared at my body in the full length Victorian style mirror. I had perky boobies that were at least a b-cup my waist was nice and slim, my hips swelled out slightly from my body. My legs were long and toned. I turn to the side to look at my ass it was nice and full "is this what men want" I wondered.

My mind wondered to Jacob on instinct all his muscle and glory, now that was a body any seeing women would love he was always hot (temperature wise) and his skin was soft but his muscle beneath were toned and hard.

I imagined him, the hard planes of his chest pressed against me he was holding me and he's hot breathe tickled my skin.

My hand slid down my abs pass a soft patch of hair to my slit. As I slid a finger between my lips I felt an excess of moisture.

"ugghh" I sighed why did Jake do this to me? He filled me with lust and want. The wetness between my legs must be a sign of how much I wanted him, just to touch and feel every single inch of him, the unknown parts that he shielded from my eyes.

My stomach clenched as imagines flashed through my mind. He was pressing me to the wall then another image flashed, my legs were wrapped around his waist and I was on top of him.

I begin rubbing my finger slowly around my clit and it felt wonderful but I couldn't finish I wanted Jake to give me this experience, I need him to.

I was forced back to reality because they weren't jakes fingers, maybe they never would be. I moved to the claw foot tube, sunk in and let the bubbles melt my stress away.

Jake POV:

I know that I probably confused and pissed Nessie off for the day, but I really needed to be close to her. I phased back to all my wolf glory and found a soft patch of leaves within hearing distant of the Cullen's cottage. I heard Nessie's heart and it gave me comfort, I also heard the movement of water she was probably taking a bath my best guess.

This didn't help at all she was in there naked and wet and soapy…Stop Jake concentrate, your mother surely taught you better.

I mean the way I conducted my self today, it's just I smelled her arousal and my dick had a mind of its own and she was moving her hips all circular and shit, ughhh okay think about math and fractions yeah fractions ohhh that worked like a charm.

Eventually I heard her transition to her room. Her heart slowed to a rhythm that let me know she was sleeping. Her heart was reassuring until it sped up and became frantic she must be having a nightmare. I phased and dressed quickly.

As I neared her bedroom

"Jake?" my heart swelled. She called for me when she had bad dreams.

I stop breathing as I realized that she could very well be indecent. Thank god she had on clothes I sighed from relief.

She looked so beautiful even when she was sleep, even having a nightmare, but about what? What troubled my sweetheart? Well they say curiosity kilt the cat right, I know I shouldn't but it would be so easy to put her palm to my face and see right? I sat on the edge of her bed and lifted her hand.

I gasped when I saw her "nightmare" it was us rolling around on the beach….with very little clothing on…very close to have….sex!? I had to leave, I dropped her hand on instinct which was a big mistake her hand landed right on top of my…. You know! My junk.

"Oh god!"

I gasped and this caused he to Inhaled deeply for the first time since stepping in the room, and there is was again that cloying wonderful smell, Nessie's arousal. Pull your shit together Jake, I was fully erect now.

"Jake?" now she was calling my name!?

She was waking up which caused her to move her hand against my hard on. Her arm was almost completely on my lap now, she was moving closer to me. I had to wake her up.

"Nessie? Honey, please wake up" I tried to reposition myself in my pants which were getting really tight now.

"Jake? Is this a dream? Don't leave me, I need you, I love you." She tried to grab fist fills of my shirt only I wasn't wearing one... Was what I was hearing true, could she possibly return a fraction of my filling?

"This is real baby… I'm here, this isn't a dream." I tried to comfort her. But she was more embarrassed than anything because her eyes widen and she blushed softly.

"Jake what's wrong with me? My stomach is always tight and it feels good but it frustrating, I need something but I don't know what." her eyebrows knitted in confusion and a fat tear rolled down The side of her face. I hated that she was crying I pulled her in to my lap.

"No ness please don't cry I love you I'm here, I'm yours I love you" I tryed to assure her but she just shook her head and looked down.

"No Jake I don't _love you _I "love you" everything about you, I want you I've tried to conceal and change my feelings but they just grown stronger, I adore you Jacob."

Jesus Christ! I had only dreamed of her saying those words. My heart was beating twice its normal speed.

"Nessie?" she was still looking down so I took her face in the palm of my hand.

"Nessie don't you realize how much I love you? How every time you walk in the room my heart starts to skip beats? And I'm always staring at you because I can't believe how unbearably beautiful you are. You're amazingly caring and I have to contain myself from kissing you breathless" I finished with a breath because I had said so much

"Oh Jacob" she said with a smile and she moved her hand that rested on my chest to my cheek.

I looked in to those beautiful eyes, lean in and pressed my lips to hers they were so soft and warm and I felt an electrical current when our lips touched. We kissed twice and it was amazing but I still had to explain something to her so I pulled back.

"Nessie about early today…. I umm….okay so us shape shifters, the whole pack we do something called imprinting like animals would. When we find our mate, the person we're supposed to be with we know instantly, something clicks we would do anything for that person or be anything. I knew the moment I saw you first I was a protector then I was a friend and….. When we were in the kitchen I…um smelt your arousal and the wolf in me took over and the "mate" instinct was in full swing….i'm sorry" I finished

"Jake don't be" she said softly

"I like it…I was just confused because you were shaking and I thought you were going to phase.."

"Oh" was all I said because I was shocked.

"Jacob I want you so bad" she repositioned so she was straddling me. Hammm mercyyyy

"You have no Idea" I squeezed her waist and pulled her chooser into a passionate kiss. I could feel her hard nipples on my chest through that thin night shirt she wore. This in turn hardened me in certain areas. Our kisses got hotter and as Nessie felt my very stiff lower parts, she started to grind instinctively.

"Fuck ness" she was driving me insane.

I guess my swearing turned her on because her scent got stronger and I got weaker I was losing my resolve. All I could smell was her my vision tented red but I was detriment to stay in control.

"ohh Jacobbb" she was moaning…. Wait she was moaning my name! I looked to see that my hands had grabbed Nessie's ass….without my permission!

She slid her hands into my hair but not before I caught a glimpse of her thoughts she wasn't planning on stopping at all tonight!

"Nessie do you even know what you're doing? Do you know that this leads to sex?"

"Jacob we're perfect for each other. I want all of you, and I'm giving you all of me"

She was making so much sense right now. I know I should be saying she was too young and this was too much too fast but I loved her, there would never be anyone else for me.

"Just show me how Jacob" ohh she sounded so sexy. I pulled her chooser and tighter. She had stopped grinding but when she settled back onto my hard on I felt her hot and oh so wet center. It was so wet that it had soaked through her underwear and my cargo pants; worn thin from years of wear.

I couldn't last any longer; my reasoning had gone out the window. I flip her on to her back in a nanosecond, we were in the center of the bed and I was in-between her leg praying for some control this women was driving me crazy.


	4. body and soul

I'm giving myself over to you  
Body and soul  
I'm giving it over  
I'm giving myself over to you  
For the first time  
I can stand in front of someone  
Finally  
I can be me  
I can just let my love spill over  
I can cry  
I don't have to lie  
I can finally let someone all the way inside  
(jennifer hudson,giving myself)

chapter 4

Nessie POV

Hot! Everything was so hot I had to check every few minutes to insure that I had not burst in to flames. If this was a dream I never wanted to wake up. His hot chest was pressed against me and it feels amazing, electric almost. If it felt this good with my clothes on imagine how amazing it would feel with my clothes off.

"Jake?" I tried to break the kiss so I could take my shirt off but he wouldn't let my lips go.

"My shirt….take….it off" I panted; he complied though and removed the thin grey, cotton barrier. He looked down at my body and a sexy smiled pulled across his teeth.

"You're perfect" Jacob told me before he pushed his chest back to mine. I needed air! I hate to but I had to stop kissing him. He just simply moved from kissing my lips to my neck.

"Soft…so fucking soft" he said and I felt his breath tickle my ear. I scratched his back with my nails, because I couldn't get enough of him fast enough.

"Jaaake" I was biting my lip to hold back my moans, He was grinding his pelvis in-between my legs he was so hard and big and when I thought he couldn't get any harder he did. I would be lying to myself if I said I wasn't a little scared but this was Jake he would never hurt me, and I wanted it, bad.

His thrust felt so good…but I need more..

"Jake? I need you… down there….i'm really wet… I don't know" I moved my hand to cover my under wear, I was really wet.

"It's aright baby I'll help you" he planted kisses on my breast and down my body till he was at the waist band of my panties. He inhaled and I knew that my arousal must've been strong. He pulled my legs apart farther which cause me to grip his hair tightly.

He made quick work of my under wear I'm pretty sure they were shredded. Jacob was face to face with my most intimate part wow that got me even wetter, Jakes eyes snapped up to me, his must have smelt It.

He eyes were so sexy right now. He planted kiss on my swollen clit, words can't explain.

"Your completely bear" he commented on my shaved lips. Then he drives his tongue in to my hot wetness.

"fuckkk Ja.." he was working his tongue in circles and licking up all the juice I produced, when I thought it could get any better he put his finger in. I thought my eyes might roll out of my head. I try desperately not to pull his hair too hard or leave scars on his back from my nails.

He inserts a second finger which hurt first but then it felt better, his licking and fingering Increased to an insane rate. I feel so much pressure and tightness.

"My goddd Jake jake! Oh god" I shouted as I came undone in his arms.

"That's right come for me baby" It felt so good that I wanted to do it again and again for the rest of forever with Jacob.

Jacob POV:

Nessie's body was now covered in a thin sheet of sweat she laid looking utterly gorgeous. Now I had to calm myself down and control my wolf side that begged me to claim her.

"I love you so much Nessie" it took her a few seconds to even out her breathing

"So good Jake, I love you too" her legs wrapped around me in a vise like grip. She laid hot kisses on my chest.

"Nessie we can stop for tonight, okay?" she was sexier then ever right now but I didn't want her to feel pressure to have sex right now I wanted her to have all the time in the world to decide when she want to do this.

"No Jacob" she took my face in to her soft, warm palms

"I don't just want this I need this and so do you, I want to be as close as possible to you. Body and soul I'm giving myself to you Jacob, please take me."

I couldn't deny her any longer

"I adore you ness" I leaned in and pressed my lips softly to her at first then hard. Nessie's hands were tugging at the waist band of my shorts, she was struggling. Fear polluted my thoughts she was so young and fragile and me I was…..well-endow. My dick was thick and somewhere close to 9 to 10 inches.

Please god I don't want to scare this beautiful angel in front of me away. I sat back on my heals, unzip my pants and pulled then down, I looked in her eyes waiting on her reaction. Her eyes widen and she swallowed.

"Ness we don't have to" I assured her. Her hands touched my thighs and the connection opened

_Beautiful, every part of you is beautiful to me. _God! I loved this girl I lean in and kissed her pretty mouth and then her beautiful breast.

I grabbed my dick and positioned my head at her hot wet entrance, I pushed in slowly just my head she was so fucking tight my vision tinted red but I was determined not to hurt her, I would control myself. I looked into her hazel chocolate eyes, I felt her barrier as I tried to push my self-father

"Nessie baby this is going to hurt." She nodded her to tell me it was okay. I pushed passed her hymen and pressed my lips to hers at the same time. She bit down so hard on my lip that she draws blood she sucked the blood from my lip as if it was the sweetest candy.

I tried to keep control but it was hard, a growl rumbled through my chest. I pushed as far as I could into her sweet pussy but she was so tight and small almost half of my erection was still out.

I pulled back and then pushed back in once, it was amazing.

"Jake!" she said my name like a prayer and then I felt it, Nessie's gift but It was not just me seeing her thoughts it was her also seeing my thoughts, almost as if we were one mind. It was the most amazing connection. I pushed in and out of her again and again and she was just as tight every thrust, she only got wetter and hotter.

I felt her pleasure and my pleasure it was too much I couldn't control myself her pussy was too good.

"Nessie I got to stop" she understood she read my thoughts.

"No Jake finish baby, do it let the wolf take over, don't stop baby" she tightened her pussy walls

"Oh god! Fuck" she was so tight. My vision change red, that was it. My movement sped up I grabbed her hip and gave her thrust after thrust and she took it all.

"Mine" I growled

"Your mine your body, your pussy it's all mine" I continued.

"I'm the only one that will ever make you feel like this" I needed to hear her say it.

_Say it _I told her though our connection

"I'm yours Jake, only yours, please Jake cum in me, claim me" I was so close, her walls constricted she was climaxing, that was it I came, hard. I pushed all my length in her and planted my seed deep in her, I felt her cervix.

"Jake!" she screamed my name and two fats tear rolled down her cheeks, I kissed then away then kissed her mouth.

_I love you _I told her

_I love you too_ she told me


	5. memories

Chapter 5

Nessie's POV

I laid on Jacob chest in bliss; I had never felt so close to him. The connection mind thing was unexpected but amazing.

I felt sore down there but it was worth it. I was all sticky and something hot and wet dripped down my thighs.

"Nessie is that normal?" Jake asked in a husky whisper.

"Is what normal?" I pulled my head up and looked in his deep brown eyes.

"The, the blood" he exhales and rubs soothing circles in my back.

"Yea I think so, when human girl's hymen tears they bleed a little…sorry I got blood on you" I apologized

_I got a lot more cum in you _I couldHear Jakes thoughts. I blushed

"Yea you did"

"What?" he asked confused.

"I heard what you were just thinking" I told him.

"Oh sorry Nessie, but after what you just gave me I really could care less about a little blood baby" I smiled at that.

"I'm glad I could make you feel like that, I love you Jake" I kissed his soft lips and pressed my ear to the sound of his heartbeat, its rhythm lulled me to sleep quickly.

We woke in the early morning and decided to shower. Once he saw my poor attempt at walking he carried me from the bed to the shower. We showered with a hot kiss every now and then but nothing more. I wanted to make love to him so bad but I was way too sore, I mean his penis was huge it would probably take a few days till it didn't hurt any more.

"I love you Jake" I told him after we finished showering, he wrapped me in a big plush towel

"I adore you ness" he kissed my fore head, nose and then my mouth.

"I love you naked" I ran my hand down his flawless chiseled abdomen, I stopped at his slightly erect manhood

"Don't start anything you can't finish missy"

"Oh I can finish it" I stated

"Nessie I can tell how sore you are" I frown; it was true I was sore.

"I think that's my phone Jake" he grabbed a towel and rushed to the shrill ring tone that sounded off. I made my way to the closet in my room grabbing a pair of panties and bra, by the time I had finish putting them on Jake walked back in the room.

"That was Alice; she said that she saw Nahuel and his aunt on the way here to visit. She said it would be a good idea if we meet them at the Washington state border"

"Really? great we don't have to see my parents for another 24 hours at least" I said with relief.

"They're probably going to freak." I looked down dreading that conversation.

"We can get some breakfast then leave…. have to say I'm kind of glad that we don't have to see your parents"

"Yea, so what do you want to eat Jake" I said as I made my way to the kitchen.

"Nothing in the refrigerator" he replied sexily, two day seemed like forever to not be intimate with Jake again.

By 12:00 we had set out on your trip, Jake had phased and I cling tightly to his fur. We had been traveling for a while now the sun was setting. Jacob must be tire and hungry by now, and the combination of his soft fur, hot body temperature and rhythmic running was putting me to sleep.

"Jake we should stop and rest"

He grunted first but then slowed down and finally stopped when he got to a clearing with and almond shaped pond. He phased in front of me not bothering to leave, I had seen and felt every part of him.

_God bless your DNA _I thought loud in my head. Even dog tired and dirt covered he was still beautiful

"Ness can you put the tent up while I clean up?"

"Yea sure, sure" I said. I had no idea how to put a tent up but no way was I telling him that. I made my way to the burnt orange duffle bag that contained our shelter for the night.

I pulled the neatly folded tent fabric out and searched for instructions, how the hell was I supposed to put this thing up with no instructions.

By the time Jake came back, with no shirt on and sweats, I was entangled in the would-be shelter with tent pegs and foldable stick thingy's, He burst out laughing at me.

"Aww you're so cute" he said after enjoying a hearty laugh.

"Whatever, there were no instructions, and how the heck do these stick things hold up a tent any way,

It looks like something a blind man uses to walk" I grabbed a folding stick and threw it at him.

"How about I put up the tent and you fix us dinner?"

"Fine by me" I said as I grabbed the fruit, sandwiches and juice bottles out of the bag

"Finished" he said by the time I had finished retrieving the items.

"Wow Jake you're a pro" He smiled brightly at my praises.

"Now can we eat and sleep" I said pulling my jeans off

"That sounds like a plan, I'm OD tired" he said

"Can I borrow a shirt Jake? I forgot to pack my night clothes"

" 'Course ness" he said as he put our dinner in the cozy dome shaped tent. I changed in to his long sleeve, hornet's baseball shirt. It was thick enough from the chilly spring air and it had his scent which made me like it even more. I followed him in to the tent quickly.

He sat in the center of the small tent with a paring knife and a mango, I loved mangos. He raised it to his lips and he bit it. The juice coated his lips

"Can I taste?" he looked and me with the beautiful brown eyes.

"Of course Nessie" he said as he reached for another mango.

"No I want to taste this one" I said as I crawled to his lap and kissed and licked his lips.

"ummm mango taste so much better from your mouth" I informed him

"Does it?" he said raising the half eaten mango to my lips, it was sweet and juicy. I pressed my lips to his again but was rudely interrupted by my growling stomach.

"I should feed you"

He said picking up the sandwich beside his leg.

Jacob POV

We ate until your stomachs were full. then I pulled her body close to me till she was sleep. Her back was turned to me so I rubbed circles in her tummy. I couldn't ignore the fact that sex like the sex we had last night led to kids. I also couldn't ignore the fact that the thought of Nessie having my baby made me deliriously happy; but guilt filled me at that thought. I didn't know if Nessie was even ready for that or if she could have kids at all.

I mean when we were having sex I planned to pull out, I really did but the wolf in me wouldn't let me. I had never came so much in my life. I had filled her up, she took it all and I could see in her thoughts that she liked it. I just hate the fact that this morning she could barely walk. I had done that to her, I don't know if she notice but her hips had spread wider.

It made her look so much sexier and I struggled not to fuck the daylights out of her. I had to jack off in the trees when she thought I was "cleaning up"

"Oh babyyy" she moaned in her sleep and turn to face me. She was having a wet dream I could smell it, she put her leg around my hip

"Baby wake up" I said before pressing my lips to hers. Her eyes fluttered open. She returned my kiss and rolled me to my back as she straddled my dick

"I felt better Jake I'm not sore, take me" she said that was all I need. I removed her shirt and my pants in no time. She was grinding her soaking wet pussy on my bear erection. How could she be this wet?!

I ripped her panties because I didn't want to lose contact. She got even wetter, if that was possible. She was literally dripping on me. I brought her down hard on my dick and hissed when I felt her hot pussy walls enclose me.

"Fuck ness" she was rocking and grinding on me, if feels wonderful. Her legs were shaking with pleasure her hands were pressed to my chest as I looked at her perfect body moving in rhythm. She was trying to speed up the pace but her legs were too weak, she was shaking. I saw her brow crease with frustration.

I flipped her so I was on top and drove into her pussy sighing her name over and over again she climaxed quickly but I wasn't finished so I pulled one of her legs up and put it on my shoulder, this new angle allowed me to reached new places in her. We came together this time and I stayed inside her till I softened. We both hissed from loss of contact.

"You made me feel amazing Jake" she told me.

"You came twice!" I was proud of my self

"I just wanted you to feel as good and you make me feel" I pulled her so we were on our sides face to face. In minutes we were both comatose.

I woke to a hard on, as usual. I calmed myself down before I woke Nessie up by placing kisses all over her face.

"Wake up baby" she stretched and yawn before finally opening her eyes.

"Morning breath eww" I said to get a reaction from her

"Shut up" she said hitting me on the arm, but then she smiled so I know she didn't mean it. We dressed, cleaned up and packed up in 30 minutes. She carried the food and clothes bag and I carried the tent bag. We ate countless bananas as we begin our trip walking. We talked about the stupid things we had each done, Nessie laughed so hard she cried.

It was almost an hour passed when I took a pee break, just when we were about to leave Nessie attacked me with hot kisses. She wanted to fuck in the middle of the forest?!

I took her against the tree fast and hard. We left dents in the tree and it was slightly up rooted.

She tried her best attempt at standing and hot creamy cum ran down her legs really making a mess.

"Jake I need a towel" she reached between her legs and came back with sticky white hands.

"Oh sorry here" I apologized, I handed her a wash cloth from our back pack.

"We can ditch the tent and I'll give you a piggy back" I said as I looked at her wobbly unstable legs. I had been too rough this time.

"Yea I'd love that"

She said as she propped the tent on the half way dismembered tree and climbed on my back. We had to make up for the 20 minute detour that we took.

"Hold on Nessie" I told her before we shot off in to the trees.

Nessie POV:

Alice said that in her vision she saw them hitting the Washington border around 12 noon, me and Jake had been standing at the coordinates that Alice gave us for almost 15 minutes. Her visions were usually spot on.

"Jake where do you think they are?"

"No idea Nessie I hope there okay" I searched my bag for the emergency phone I'd packed.

"Jake the phones all wet and it won't turn on, I think a water bottle spilled"

"Shit, okay we should go in to town, call and see what's going on"

"Okay" I was worried inside I hope they didn't run in to other vampires, would vampires even hunt half breeds?

"You should drink something first Jake, you gotta be thirsty" I handed him the half full water bottle, which he downed in a few seconds.

"You smell that Nessie?"

"What?" I said confused then I smelled it blood, half breed blood.

"Nahuel?" I called his name.

"Renesmee?" I heard movement in the bushes and then a moment later he appeared in front of me but he was not alone. He held a girl in his arms. She looked to be about 16 or 17; she had a glowing Carmel colored skin and soft blue eyes. Her hair was long and curly but it was matted with twigs and dirt, her clothes were also dirty, blood covered and ripped slightly. Even in her current state she was breathtakingly beautiful.

"Nahuel is everything okay? Did someone attack you? " Jake asked rigid and ready to phase.

"No no! Jacob, it's…that's not what happen…I"

"Are you hurt?" I look into the girls aqua eyes and asked. But before she could answer, the bushes rustled behind her. Jacob stared at it ready to phase now.

"Maysun por favor, venha para foraeles não vão prejudicar o seu" he said in a slur of Portuguese. I was fluent in Spanish and knew minimal Portuguese. I understood "please come here".

"Its Maysun she is a little scared" out walked Maysun her hair was parted neatly down the middle and cut perfectly even a few inches pass her chin. Her eyes were a rich brown and she had similarities to the girl Nahuel held in his arms. There lip shape and facial structure resembled, a human may not notice but they were definitely related.

"What's going on Nahuel" Jake said I could tell he was confused.

"This is Maysun my half-sister and this Is Jael my newest half-sister, me and Maysun were headed here to….visit and we found her along the way. She said someone attacked her but that's all we understand she speaks Spanish not Portuguese. We learned that Joham has three more children two sons and Jael. We know that Carlisle is a doctor so we have been trying to get her there as quickly as possible.

"quién te hizo esto?" I spoke to the girl in Spanish asking her who did this to her.

"Mi padre" her father, she whispered and tears fell from her eyes

"pero, por qué?" I said, why would Joham do such a thing?

I listened to her story in Spanish; she said that Joham tried to force her to have intercourse with another vampire to conceive a child but when she refused he became violent. She told me that the man was not nice he was scary looking. She said her father left her with him, he over powered her and beat her badly but didn't rape her she was very fast and escaped. I felt angry towards anyone that would put someone through that.

"Nahuel, Joham attacked her and another vampire tried to rape her."

I couldn't help the anger that carried in my voice. I wanted to know the person responsible. I explained my gift to her that she could think of the person and touch my palm and I would see them. Of course this had only worked a few times in my life but I would try my hardest.

I assured her in Spanish that I wouldn't hurt her, before placing my palm on her hot cheek. When I saw the face that was burned in to her brains memory I was livid.

"Aro." I spoke softly

"Nessie, Aro did this?! Nahuel I will kill that son of a bitch, myself if I have to! He's trying to rape and impregnate innocence girls now? The fuck is his problem?"

Nahuel was getting angrier by the second his heart was speeding up and his hands balled into fist.

"Joham will never get to do this again, I have to get my sister's away from that parasite" The look in Nahuel eyes was frightening.

"Jake I think we should rent a car to get back home it looks like rain and we are already an hour behind schedule"

"I think that's a good Idea we can talk more about what happen"

"Can you explain to Maysun please Nahuel" I asked before we set off to get a rental car.

I tried to make conversation with Jael on the ride home. She was a Sweet girl and she made me laugh quite a bit on the drive home. Maysun however was reserved and spoke only when necessary.

Jake and Nahuel chatted in the front seat of the huge jeep we rented. I had brought a first aid kit, cleaned Jael's wounds and lent her some clothes. I offered to braid her hair in the car she smiled and nodded.

I finger combed her hair and put it in to a fishtail style braid.

It started to get dark next thing I know I woke up with Jael leaning on my shoulder and me leaning on her head.

"Nessie wake up baby" I heard jakes voice.

"Are we home Jake"

"Yea honey" He lifted me out of the Tall Jeep.

"Jael wake up" I tried in English first then Spanish. Jake lifted her sleeping body out of the car then passed her to Nahuel.

Maysun hadn't slept a wink of course, so she walked herself in to the huge mansion I called home.

*****I read and appreciate all review, follows and favs! I love you guys I'll try to update weekly from now on **


	6. snacks

Kayjude here, I just want to say that review make me deliriously happy and sorry it took me so long to update, but the more reviews the more I update Chapter 6 Jake POV "So Carlisle she's fine right?" I asked the doctor "Yes Jacob all her cuts are all but vanished, I just don't know how she escaped a full vampire attack, and you're sure Aro did this?" "Yea Nessie saw it in her thoughts" I told him. "I think we should go down stairs and check on them, huh?" I nodded and followed Carlisle down stairs, where Nessie and Nahuel's crew were. Alice was telling them about their guest suite upstairs. "I already put clothes in there that can fit both of you and there is a bathroom and a queen sized bed, I guess Nahuel can sleep down here" Alice rumbled on about sleeping arrangements and Nessie looked scared to death. I was about to ask why then I saw her and Edward in a staring contest. Oh No! Edward couldn't find out right now what happen it had been a long day. He would kill me if he found out me and Nessie were… intimate. "Renesmee Cullen!" too late he found out. Everyone looked up at Edward then at Nessie who was staring at me. "Dad please just forget it!" "In the kitchen now!" Nessie turned bright red before rushing to the kitchen. "Edward I-" I started "Don't talk to me Jake!" Edward said and if looks could kill I was chopped and buried. He walked in the kitchen after Renesmee" "uggh you even have his scent now!" I overheard Edward say in disgust, I had to help her. "Dad stop please. I love Jacob!" "After what happen the other day? Why Nessie? Why would you do that" I walked in to the heated conversation at that moment. "Edward please calm down" I tried to ease his stress. "Don't tell me to calm down! Did he force you ness? Cause so help me-" "No dad just stop please you know Jake would never, ever in life do that! Now we had sex, S-E-X okay and I lovedddd It, okay…I'm sorry I hurt you so much but I love him and there will never be any one else for me" Nessie said before storming out the house. I saw tears fall from her eyes and I wanted to comfort her so bad but I had to talk to Edward. "Edward….I… I would never take that step if I didn't know for sure that Nessie was ready and absolutely sure. That will always be your little girl, but she will also always be the love of my life." I didn't know what else to say. "I understand that you love her but it's just hard to know my little baby I was just rocking to sleep is having…. Relations" He looked as if he was about to cry. "I'm sorry Edward" was all I said before running after Nessie. ~ It had been a week since Nahuel and his sisters had come down. Nessie and Jael had grown surprisingly close and spent a lot of time together. Unfortunately Edward had made it his personal goal to not let me and Nessie have any time alone, and it was getting really hard. I mean I was feining for her body. Being that close to her, I loved it. The pack was coming to visit today and I hoped that that would distract Edward enough to have a little alone time with my baby. On another note Maysun was being more reserved than ever. She wasn't really mean she just seemed worried. I couldn't really blame her, her father was the only thing she'd ever known and he was a no good bastard that I really wanted to rip into. Me and Nahuel had been brainstorming on how to get his other sisters away from Joham and how to deal with him and that asshole Aro. I was seated across the table from Bella chatting about what had been going on when I heard loud vomiting from the second floor. "Get a bucket for her or something" I heard Nahuel talking to someone. "Oh no, Nessie" I said before me and Bella shared a look. We both ran up the stairs quickly. I round the corner with Bella on my heels. Maysun was violently throwing up into a waste basket, with Nessie holding her hair back. Nahuel was standing over them with a concerned look on his face. Jael just looked shocked in the doorway. Vomit was all over the floor it was a mess. "What happened?" I asked everyone but Maysun because she was currently puking her guts out. "I thought half breeds don't get sick Nahuel" Bella spoke up. "ummm we don't" he answered "If you know why she's sick you should really speak up now" I could tell he knew something. "She's pregnant" he said with a sigh. All eyes were on him. "What, how long…by wh-" Bella asked stunned. But it wasn't Nahuel that answered it was Maysun, she looked up at Bella. "Joham…he…I..I wondered off a lot and one day I meant a human boy and I fell in love with him eventually. Then Joham tried to do the same thing he did with Jael. He told me that I had to have sex with this vampire that I didn't even know to produce a child. So I tried purposely to get pregnant by Dominic my human mate. Then I told Joham that I was already pregnant, I'm about 2 months along. that is why we came here in the first place. I ran away from Joham and found Nahuel; he said Carlisle the doctor could take good care of me." "Wow umm okay, Should I call Carlisle?" I asked looking at Nahuel. "I'll get him" Jael said as she made her way quickly out of the room. "I will get something to clean this mess up" said Bella as she made her way out behind Jael. Maysun had finally caught her breath and stopped puking. "I'm sorry I threw up everywhere" Maysun apologized "Don't apologize; this carpet needs a little breaking in. I've never even seen a dust bunny" I chuckled at my own joke to lighten the mood. Maysun looked so scared and confused. I could tell the smell of vomit was getting to Nessie she keeps swallowing and holding her breath. I was about to suggest moving out of the room when Carlisle came in. "Umm Maysun Bella informed me what happen I think it best that I check you out as soon as possible. Do you still feel nauseated?" Carlisle was in full doctor mode. "No I feel fine now, which is weird because I was just puking my guts out" "That's how most mothers explain it, that's normal." Carlisle ushered Maysun to his office. Bella entered the room with any array of clean supplies. "It really stinks in here" Nessie said before we all filed out the door leaving Bella to clean up the mess. When we got down stairs I could hear someone approaching outside, Jasper, Alice, rose and em where all hunting so it had to be the pack. "Is that blood sucker I smell?" I hear Embry said loudly as if it was a term of endearment. Me and Nessie smiled widely before going to the door to greet them. "Smells like home right?" I said with a laugh before embracing my brothers and sister. Nessie was receiving multiple bear hugs. "I missed all of you" Nessie said once she finished hugging them. "Well were back now, you'll probably get sick of us soon" The pack usually ran up here all the time but I had been ignoring them for the last few weeks. "Yea sorry about blowing you guys off, me and Nessie needed some time…" I pulled ness closer to my body. "Oh yea congrats man you got your girl!" Seth spoke up and everyone else nodded and smiled. I had told them over the phone but they still seemed over joyed. There alpha finally had a mate, I was still reeling to be honest. "Thanks Seth" I answered with a grin. "Sure took him long enough" ness said before looking up at me and giving me a kiss. God I wanted to make love to her so bad. "Sam, Paul, and Jared all said hi. there busy with their family, you know" Collin told me. Sam, Jared, and Paul had stopped phasing a few years back to age with their wives. Sam had five kids now; I honestly don't know how he did it. Jared and Paul weren't far behind, Jared had three and Paul had two and one on the way because Rachel was Prego's. "We've been busy here too actually, Nahuel and his sisters Jael and Maysun are visiting" I informed the pack. "We also have to hunt down Joham, there father because he has been working with the volturi and god knows who else trying to create some sort of super race. With his own children at that." They look shocked, upset and grossed out all at the same time. "Gross dude!" Bradley said "Yea tell me about it, so me and some of the Cullen's are going to get Nahuel's other sisters tomorrow night. I was hoping that a few of you guys would join us" I said "Do we really have a choice?" Leah said with a chuckle. "Nah, not really" I smiled at them. "We go were our alpha goes" Seth said and punched me, a little too hard, on the shoulder. "Whatever, I know y'all haven't seen any action in a while" I said before I heard Jael's foot steps behind me. "Bella said she needs more pine so-" Jael started her sentence but cut it off before she finished. She was staring at Seth with a familiar, love drunken look. "Hey there" Seth and Jael both said at the same time. Dude Seth just imprinted on Jael?! No one spoken we just looked back and forth at the two. I should say something, or should I? "Fire!" Bradley shouted. What the hell?! I looked down and whatever was in Jael's hand had sure enough caught fire. "Jael!" I said before me and Bradley grabbed and stomped out the scorched towel. "Did you start that fire Jael?" Nessie asked confused, and to be honest so was I. "I..I don't know I just…my emotions where crazy, sometimes weird stuff happens when I'm over whelmed" she said defensively and looked back to Seth. "So that has happen before?" Quil asked curiously "Umm yea I made an apple explode once when I got mad at my father" Jael answered the question but wouldn't look away from Seth. "Okay well umm Jael this is Seth one of the pack members and Seth this Is Jael, Nahuel sister" I wanted them to at least know each other's names. "Hot" was all Seth said and Jael blushed. "Close your mouth Seth, gesh" Embry said "Seth why don't you take Jael in the kitchen, I think Esme made some snacks earlier and I'll help mom." Nessie said before grabbing the charred towel and dashing upstairs. Nessie POV As I made my way up the stairs I couldn't believe what just happen, Seth imprinted on Jael! I know it was selfish but I was so glad, this means she's probably going to stay! I was over joyed; me and her had grown so close. We had so much in common and now this! And Seth was a great guy and she was a great girl. This last week had pretty much been a big sleep over. Not to say that I didn't miss Jacob I mean I really missed him. I was craving sex with him, my body felt all weird. I need him to make me feel all perfectly blissful again. "Mom you will never guess what just happen!" I said as I entered the once puke filled room. It now smelled like bleach and lemons. "What happened Renesmee?" she asked with a grin, she could tell it was good news. "Seth imprinted on Jael! Isn't that great mom?" "Yea It is. They'll be a great match honey" "But while we are talking about couples…." She started "Oh no..you aren't going to give me the birds and bees talk are you " I didn't really want to talk about this right now. "I just didn't realize that it was totally possible for half vampires the get pregnant till today and I think that maybe you a Jacob should sustain from sex until your absolutely sure about kids, they are a really big responsibility Nessie" Hell no I couldn't stop having sex with Jacob if I wanted, to which I didn't "Mom I doubt that it's that easy for two half breeds to procreate" "I'm just saying please be careful honey" "Okay mom" was all I said before I help her finish cleaning. Afterward I walked down the stairs to the pack. "Where's Jacob?" I said when I didn't see him around. "Oh he went to get more snacks from your house, man's gotta eat" Quil answered me. This means Jake is at my house all alone. I think I see a window opening, I can finally have "alone time" with him. "oh okay well I think I should go help him" I said quickly before dashing out the back door. I had never been happier about get snacks for anyone in my life. 


End file.
